Domina Justitia: Cosmic Heart
by Zelha
Summary: Los años pasan, pero los Dioses no olvidan. A medida que la vida sigue su curso, Zelha, y todo el mundo que ella conoce y ama, llegará a correr un peligro indecible. Secuela de Lux Aeterna. AU.
1. Silence Must Be Heard

Hiiiiii thar! 8D

No esperen que les traiga un capítulo semanal porque realmente, no lo haré, haha. Lo más probable es que sea uno quincenal o mensual, depende de cómo vayan las muchachas a infartarse por yo comenzar a postear esto primero que ellas. Sin embargo, ha pasado ya el tiempo suficiente, considero yo (más de un año), así que tal día como hoy primero de junio de 2008 ofrezco el primer capítulo de Domina Justitia como un regalo de cumpleaños a mi mejor amigo y confidente. Feliz Cumpleaños, Pollux. (Por lo menos fue su regalo en los foros, haha.)

Primero déjenme establecer un background de lo que ha ocurrido entre LA y DJ a nivel de timeline y de plot. Han pasado aproximadamente dos años o un poco más desde el final de LA, dándole el tiempo a los personajes a asentarse y acomodarse en sus rutinas diarias. Zelha y sus amigos están por vivir una nueva aventura, una aventura que decidirá el ciclo de las Guerras Sagradas.

Quiero también que tengan presente y en cuenta que estos... seis primeros capítulos tienen más de un año de ser escritos, y luego de una revisión a fondo decidí dejarlos así como están. A partir del séptimo capítulo es que verán por ustedes mismos si de esos tiempos para acá hay realmente cambios en mi estilo.

Por último, hago un llamado a los lectores de este Amazonverse. Esto es por ustedes. Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por su consecuencia y constancia para con las autoras de este proyecto. Les estamos muy agradecidos.

Y sin más... para conmemorar mi historia número 50 en este site...

-X-

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Domina Justitia como el personaje de Zelha en cualquiera de sus versiones están bajo una licencia Reconocimiento-No comercial-Sin obras derivadas 2.5 España de Creative Commons. Para ver una copia de esta licencia, visite aquí o envíe una carta a Creative Commons, 171 Second Street, Suite 300, San Francisco, California 94105, USA.

Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, Megumu Okada y TOEI. No busco lucro con esta historia, sólo tomé los prestados para jugar con ellos, ya que Kurumada no me hace feliz con sus tramas, por más épicas que sean.

-X-

**Domina Justitia: Cosmic Heart**

-X-

**Flame I - Silence Must Be Heard**

-X-

_A Katrina/Argesh Marek_.

-X-

"_Well-timed silence hath more eloquence than speech."_

_Martin Fraquhar Tupper_

-X-

El brillo de la hoja de la katana se reflejó por un momento en la Armadura de Capricornio. Bajé la hoja cuando me sentí satisfecha y las hebras caían en una suerte de lluvia castaña-dorada.

Listo. Con esto me quitaba un peso de la cabeza y de la espalda. No podía seguir recogiéndome el cabello para todo, así que tomé la decisión de hacerle un corte más manejable para mí y mis entrenamientos.

Imaginé que Aldebarán y Shura pondrían el grito en el cielo, Saga se enfadaría conmigo por quitarle su juguete y los otros por haber cortado tanto, pero me valía madres. Llegado el largo a por debajo de las rodillas, ya era hora.

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndola muchísimo más liviana, mi cabello ahora me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y con eso me conformaba. No cortaba más por amor propio, y también porque internamente no quería que Saga que molestase conmigo... tanto.

- Oye Zel, has visto a--

Me volví a tiempo para ver a Aiolos abrir la boca sorprendido. Torcí la boca, _feeling busted_.

- No le digas nada a Saga, no todavía -dije, limpiando la katana con un trozo de mi sari-. Se va a molestar, pero ahora siento la cabeza más manejable.

Aiolos _chuckled_.

- Te iba a preguntar si has visto a Seiya hoy, pero me sorprendiste con la guardia baja -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Y sí, cortaste demasiado, me parece.

- Bah -respondí, cayendo en el usual _teasing_ que hacía con el Sagitariano-. Da igual, el cabello vuelve a crecer... además, si todos los demás andan con esos pelos larguísimos, no quiero ser confundida con un tipo, ¿ves?

Aiolos soltó la carcajada y yo lo acompañé con unos _giggles_.

- En todo caso, menos mal que ni Aioria ni yo llevamos el cabello tan largo -dijo con sarcasmo-. Eso podría ser bueno, ¿no?

- Eso indicaría que ustedes no tienen problemas de sexualidad, a diferencia de otros -repliqué tosiendo a fuerzas, donde inserté el nombre de Afrodita entre cada cof. Aiolos soltó la risa de nuevo mientras me observaba empujar los cabellos que había cortado a un rincón con una sandalia.

- Sabes que Mu, Saga, Kanon, Camus, Shiryu y el Maestro Shion se pueden sentir ofendidos por ese argumento, ¿no?

- Lo sé, por eso es que voy a confiar en mi amigable vecino y en su sentido del secreto -reboté guiñándole un ojo-. Pero noté que no nombraste a Shaka en esa lista... ¿por qué?

- Pues porque Shaka lleva el voto de celibato muy bien emplazado, ¿no?

- Ah... yo pensé que ibas a decir que era por que es asexual -dije sacándole la lengua. Aiolos soltó de nuevo una larga serie de carcajadas, al tiempo que sentía unas auras conocidas entrando a mi Templo. Alcé la mirada a tiempo de ver a Seiya, Shiryu y Dohko, mirando con sorpresa y cejas alzadas al gran Santo Dorado de Sagitario borrarse de la risa mientras se enjugaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Dioses, Zelha, ¡eres terrible! -suspiró cuando recuperó el aliento, mirando luego hacia los recién llegados-. Oh, chicos, ¿cómo están?

- Aparentemente no tan divertidos como tú -apuntó Dohko con un _smirk_-. ¿Me pueden contar el chiste? Tengo mucho tiempo que no escucho ninguno.

- El chiste es la muñequita del Sexto Templo, Roshi-_sama_ -dije arrugando la nariz-. Decíamos que las melenas largas son sinónimo de hombría en este Santuario, todo lo contrario del mundo exterior...

- ¡Hey! -protestó Aiolos, mientras él y Seiya daban dos pasos al frente ofendidos-. ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste!

- No, pero Dohko me entiende, ¿verdad?

El aludido soltó la risa mientras Seiya nos miraba a todos de hito en hito. Shiryu sólo sonrió brevemente cruzándose de brazos, sin decir nada.

- ¿Y qué hacen por acá, Dohko, Shiryu? -preguntó Aiolos después de mirarme de reojo-. Seiya, te estaba buscando porque quería hablar contigo unas cosas... ¿nos disculpan?

Observando divertida cómo Aiolos se alejaba con el Pony, me dirigí a los Libranos más poderosos del Santuario con una sonrisa, mientras sacudía las manos y me ataba el cabello nuevamente con una cinta roja, sintiendo claramente la diferencia de peso de la cola alta.

- Te iba a preguntar si sabes algo de las reuniones que habían tenido Hyoga, Shun e Ikki con los Ministros de los países de la última vez... -dijo Dohko, mientras les hacía señas de que me siguieran a los altos del Templo, donde tenía la "cocina"-. Como Shura fue también para Inglaterra, pensé que te había dicho algo.

- Tengo más de dos semanas que no sé de Shura, Roshi-sama -respondí rebuscando en el escabel donde tenía las pocas tazas de arcilla que usaba para beber, ya fuese té, ouzo o vino-. ¿Té?

- Seguro -dijo él, mientras Shiryu asentía-. ¿Has sentido alguna energía extraña últimamente?

Alcé la mirada de la jarra de té que mantenía tapada en el alféizar de la ventana, para descubrir que ambos me miraban fijamente. Levanté una ceja mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, mirando de uno al otro interrogantemente.

- No, no he sentido nada... lo único raro que he sentido es ese incremento de poder cósmico que ha tenido Kiki los últimos días... también el de Goran, pero ese lo venía venir...

- No, Zel, no me estás entendiendo -Dohko alzó la mano, aceptando la taza que le ofrecía-. Yo me refiero a energías _fuera_ del Santuario.

- Pues... -fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar y de paso concentrándome-. No... hay diversos cambios en el ambiente, pero creo que no se debe a nada así...

- Oh, entiendo -dijo el Tigre Dorado mirando a Shiryu mientras bajaba la taza-. Pues, si tú no las has sentido...

- Deja de andarte por las ramas, Dohko... ¿qué es lo que está pasando? -pregunté, sintiendo por un momento un mínimo escalofrío de _foreboding_ en el inicio de mi espalda-. ¿Han recibido malas vibras de fuera del Santuario?

- No, no, sólo preguntaba, ya sabes, para saber si estás alerta -respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza y riéndose despreocupadamente. Le lancé una mirada a Shiryu, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Okay... -dije dubitativamente-, si tú lo dices... ¿no sabes para cuándo vendrá Shura? Quería mostrarle una nueva kata que me inventé...

- Pues, según Kanon, en los próximos días -respondió Shiryu, mientras ambos se levantaban-. Gracias por el té, Zelha, nos vemos luego.

- Por... supuesto, chicos -respondí, sacada de onda por lo secas de las palabras del siempre amable Shiryu para conmigo-. Que Athena los proteja.

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente al sentirlos salir de mi Templo en dirección a Acuario.

...

¿No entendí?

-X-

Me preparaba para dormir cuando sentí el Cosmo de Saga entrando a Capricornio. Era tarde ya, pasada la medianoche. Terminé de peinarme cuando lo vi reclinado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

- Cortaste demasiado -dijo sin saludar y frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí y me levanté del banquillo que tenía frente al pequeño espejo, dándole la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Aún está bastante largo, mira, y volverá a crecer pronto -dije con sarcasmo-. Además... ya me estaba cansando de llevarlo, ni que me llamara Rapunzel.

- A mí me gustaba así, _Oraios_ -me volví para verlo cruzarse de brazos. Solté una risita al escuchar el _pout_ en su voz-. La próxima vez no te lo cortes tanto.

- Depende de lo que quieras a cambio -dije con una sonrisa y sentándome en la cama-. Hoy pasaron Shiryu y Dohko y me preguntaron cosas muy raras...

Le conté lo que había pasado, pero Saga no evidenció ningún tipo de extrañeza en su rostro. Confundida, lo miré fijamente.

- No pareces sorprendido. ¿Qué pasa?

- Shion le dijo a Kanon que ha sentido muchos Cosmos en diferentes áreas del mundo, comenzando con la Isla de la Reina Muerte -respondió, sentándose a mi lado-. Siberia del Este, la Isla de Andrómeda... ¿sabes lo que significa?

- Una de dos, o están naciendo Santos nuevos o que tenemos compañía -respondí rascándome la cabeza-. Esperemos que no sea de cuidado...

- Sí, esperemos... -murmuró él ausentemente, mirando hacia la vela encendida. Resoplé encima de la misma apagándola y sacándolo de su mutismo mientras me metía debajo de la sábana.

- No sé tú, pero yo estoy exhausta -dije mientras me arropaba. Al poco rato, sentí el usual _dip_ de la cama al recibir el peso de otro cuerpo. Un brazo rodeó mi cintura, mientras mi cuello recibía un pequeño beso.

- Duerme, _Agapo_. Mañana es otro día.

- _Nite_, _m'love_ -dije bostezando-. No pienses tan alto, que no me dejas dormir.

-X-

Los días pasaron, haciendo dos semanas rápidamente. Había estado afinando ese nuevo kata con la katana de Shura, por ésta ser más larga y pesada que la mía. También, lograba meditar mientras daba sablazos a diestra y siniestra.

¿Por qué Dohko me había mentido cuando me preguntó lo de las energías fuera del Santuario? ¿Por qué Saga no me había dicho más nada después?

No sabía realmente qué pasaba con esos dos hombres, así que lo dejé por la paz porque no quería comerme la cabeza con más tonterías o paranoias ajenas.

Encendí mi Cosmo de manera de alargar más la práctica de Kendo, los mandobles ahora eran brillantes y silbantes, dejando una estela luminosa al paso de la hoja.

Satisfecha, bajé el sable a tiempo de ver a Shura entrando a Capricornio con cara de pocos amigos. Alcé la ceja y apunté a la salida hacia Acuario, pero negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Mirando la katana, la lancé hacia él mientras empuñaba la mía. Si no quería irse y no iba a hablar... por lo menos que sirviese para algo, joder.

Desenvainé mi espada y me puse en postura inicial, mientras él bajaba la mochila y cargaba en mi contra con un gruñido. _I parried_ su hoja con la mía, enfrascándonos en un duelo que nos dejó a ambos exhaustos, pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Cuando sentí la primera cortada en el brazo, supe que Shura iba en serio y que de paso estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

Buscando una apertura mientras me defendía como podía, logré rasgar su ropa haciéndolo retroceder ejecutando el kata que había inventado, colocando la espada en posición horizontal y lanzándome con todo lo que tenía contra él.

Agachándose lo suficiente como para que la hoja pasase por encima de su cabeza, me golpeó en la boca del estómago con el mango de la katana, sacándome el aire y mandándome hacia atrás con un empujón. Tosí tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Shura bajaba su sable y luego lo envainaba.

- ¿Sabías que fui Maestro de Santos Plateados? -me espetó. Yo lo miré y alcé una ceja, mientras envainaba mi espada mientras resoplaba para quitarle el silbido a mi respiración.

Tosí otro poco más, hasta que apreté un punto nervioso en mi mano que me abrió el esófago. Después de varias respiraciones, pude dar pie con bola.

- No... no sabía nada de eso -respondí mientras caminábamos por un pasillo que nos llevaría al podio donde estaba la Armadura de la Cabra-. Nunca me contaste sobre lo que hiciste después de... bueno, después...

- Después de que maté a Aiolos, quilla, puedes decirlo tranquilamente -replicó él muy serio-. Fui el Maestro, aunque por poco tiempo, de Albiore de Cefeo y de Orfeo de Lira. Recordarás quiénes eran, ¿no?

- Mmm... si mal no recuerdo, Albiore fue el Maestro de Shun... y Orfeo... ¿de ése no se decía que era el Santo de Plata que tenía tanto poder como un Dorado?

- El mismo. Un chico brillantísimo dentro de su especialidad. Aunque...

- Shura -lo interrumpí mientras depositábamos las espadas en sus soportes junto a la Armadura-, ¿me quieres decir qué coño es lo que está pasando, que todos ustedes andan tan inquietos como un conejo con un lobo en la puerta de su madriguera?

- ¿No lo sientes? -preguntó a su vez-. ¿No sientes que hay varias presencias poderosas en varias partes del mundo? Hasta en la Isla Kanon, joder...

- Espera, espera -respondí-. Sí sentí las presencias hace poco... pero... ¿son hostiles a nosotros? Siendo que están saliendo en sitios de entrenamientos designados para Santos de la Diosa...

- Eso es lo que no sabemos, quilla... y lo que me tiene realmente preocupado. Toda la Orden de Plata está muerta...

- Sí, claro, ¿y dónde dejas a Marin, Shaina, Kiki y Goran? -pregunté con sorna-. Estás envejeciendo, _Kagemusha_...

- Me refiero a los Santos de antes, Zel... Albiore, Crystal...

- _Wait_, ¿qué no que Camus había sido el Maestro del Pato? ¿Crystal...?

- Crystal existió, quilla -respondió Shura, mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa de la cocina y le servía una taza de ouzo-. Camus atendió a Hyoga por un tiempo, pero luego fue reclamada su presencia aquí y dejó a Crystal a cargo.

- Pero a todas estas ese no puede ser su nombre real... -Shura negó con la cabeza-. ¿Así como DeathMask entonces, todo un _privacy whore_?

- Pues... no sé... nunca supe el nombre real de Crystal. Y ya que estamos, tampoco supe nunca el de DeathMask. Creo que me acostumbré a llamarlos así y luego vi muy normal ambos nombres después de un tiempo. Además... mi cabeza estaba en otros asuntos por esos tiempos.

_I hummed_ para indicarle que había comprendido. Shura vació la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa, apoyando luego los codos y su mentón en sus manos cruzadas.

- Shura... -murmuré, casi regañándome por lo estúpido de la pregunta-. ¿Y si son ellos?

- Nah... no puede ser.

Permanecí en silencio, mientras él se sumía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-X-

Estaba imbuida en un entrenamiento físico con Aiolos cuando lo sentí.

Un Cosmo en la lejanía. Impresionante y crudo, sin dejar de ser poderoso.

Me detuve por un momento y Aiolos notó mi sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Ese Cosmo... ¿lo sientes? -pregunté mirando sin ver al cielo que se recortaba entre los riscos que recluían nuestra área de entrenamiento-. Es... amable, no es hostil...

- Vamos -dijo él emprendiendo la carrera de regreso-. ¡Tenemos que informar a Shion!

Corrí con él, entrando al Paso de los CdC en poco tiempo y pasando delante de una sorprendida Shaina que por poco no es arrollada por nosotros. A lo lejos quedaron sus maldiciones, mientras comenzábamos el ascenso hacia Aries.

Me detuve de pronto al sentir otra presencia, otro Cosmo. Aiolos se detuvo entre las columnas porteras mirándome, para luego mirar hacia el horizonte.

- Este es... resonante, imponente... profundo, como... -no supe cómo describirlo.

- Vamos, Zel, no perdamos más tiempo.

Mu salió de Aries al tiempo que yo comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, para luego mirar hacia el cielo igual que nosotros-. Ese Cosmo...

- ¿Lo conoces? -pregunté rápidamente, mirándolo. Mu entrecerró los ojos como concentrándose, para luego abrirlos mucho, sorprendido.

- Este es... no puede ser, este es...

- ¿Quién, quién? -preguntó Aiolos, incapaz de soportar más el suspenso.

- Albiore... este es el Cosmo de Albiore de Cefeo... no puedo creerlo...

Abrí la boca, estupefacta y maravillada. ¿Cómo es que...?

- Cómo... cómo es posible, yo pensé que... -por lo visto, Aiolos tampoco podía creerlo.

Como pudimos, los tres nos abrimos paso por la Calzada Zodiacal a toda prisa hasta llegar con Shion, quien estaba fuera del Templo Patriarcal con Athena, Shura, Kanon y Saga.

Al vernos, Shion sonrió brevemente y volvió a mirar al cielo, concentrándose, mientras Athena sonreía con algo de travesura. Me la quedé mirando sorprendida, mientras otro Cosmo se hacía sentir en la lejanía, agresivo y muy hostil.

- Guilty... -murmuró Mu gravemente. Lo miré con ojos muy abiertos. Ese Cosmo se percibía como un volcán en erupción, lleno de rabia y odio. Me estremecí poniéndome la mano en el pecho, mientras Athena bajaba la cabeza y entraba en el Templo Patriarcal. Viendo la oportunidad para acosar a preguntas a Shion, Aiolos no se lo pensó dos veces.

- Gran Maestro, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? -cuestionó, preguntando por mí además-. Estos Santos... estaban...

- Sí, Aiolos, ellos estaban durmiendo el sueño eterno igualmente -respondió él luego de un momento, como sopesando la información que debía soltar-. Athena los trajo de nuevo a la vida a todos, cuando fue por ti al Inframundo.

Casi se me cae la quijada de la sorpresa, pero Aiolos _retaliated_.

- Si es así, Maestro, ¿cómo es que no están aquí, frente a Ella? Le deben a Athena una nueva vida, ¡deberían de estar aquí! Ella--

Otro Cosmo se hizo presente en nuestros sentidos, uno bastante obvio y poderoso. Casi armónico, musical, como... una...

- Orfeo... -murmuró Saga, haciendo que nos volviéramos a verle-. Es Orfeo de Lira, Maestro.

- Bien -dijo Shion después de otro momento-. Preparen el Santuario, debemos recibir a los pródigos Hijos de Plata. A los otros... ya encontrarán de nuevo su camino.

Fruncí el ceño mientras él entraba en el Templo y nosotros nos mirábamos las caras, asombrados. Aiolos movió la cabeza, haciéndome señas de que lo siguiese escaleras abajo. Torcí la boca y comenzamos a descender, con Saga, Shura y Kanon tras nosotros.

- Hay algo que no entiendo -dijo Mu, mirando hacia el horizonte nuevamente-. ¿Por qué Athena no los llamó antes, si los trajo hace más de dos años de vuelta?

- Shion dijo que Ella quería que ellos se adaptasen de vuelta a sus respectivos mundos, que probaran la vida independiente y toda esa serie de cosas -explicó Shura con los brazos cruzados encima de la túnica-. Aiolos fue un caso especial, ella lo trajo de regreso aquí por querer hacerle el mimo.

_I snorted_ y recordé las palabras de Shion, deteniendo por un momento el _rant_ de Aiolos contra Shura.

- Si en mi vida no conociese el sarcasmo, ese había sido el primero que hubiese reconocido a cien kilómetros de distancia -dije, ausentemente-. Shion habló de los _Hijos de Plata_ con mucha ironía...

- Sólo está preocupado por Athena, es todo -intervino Kanon con voz seca. Me encogí de hombros mientras atravesábamos Acuario-. No sería la primera vez que Ella sacrifica su propia seguridad por sus Santos...

- Tch, eso es porque nos quiere, mijo -repliqué irritada, para luego mirar a mi vecino-. Aiolos, ¿continuamos con la práctica? ¡Algún día de estos lograré patearte el trasero, Arquero!

Aiolos soltó la risa y emprendió a correr, conmigo pisándole los talones.

- ¡Volveremos en la noche, _ta-da_! -dije por encima de mi hombro-. Shura, ¡me debes un pantalón!

Corriendo escaleras abajo, no pude por menos pensar que Saga iba más pensativo que de costumbre. Esos "otros" que había dicho el Maestro...

¿Quiénes serían?

...

Maldición. Esto no me estaba gustando.

-XxX-

**AN:** Por cierto, Domina Justitia es Señora Justicia, en latín.

8D!


	2. Modern Crusaders

**Flame II - Modern Crusaders**

-X-

_A __Lórien de Mizar_.

-X-

"_By learning you will teach; by teaching you will learn."_

_Latin Proverb_

-X-

El techo de mi habitación era bonito. Sobretodo cuando amanecía y la claridad iba inundando el techo de luz poco a poco, cortando el techo de mármol en rayas como de cebra.

No me quería levantar de la cama por el momento. Me había despertado por un mal sueño y me había pasado el resto de la noche mirando al techo, ponderando las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años. Ahora era una Guardiana de las Doce Casas Zodiacales, mientras que mi Maestro era una de las Manos del Patriarca... también tenía una relación con uno de los Santos más poderosos del Santuario, además de otras cosas.

Aunque tamaño _statement_ podría implicar que mi vida era completa... no lo era, por más que quisiese. Me faltaba algo y no sabía qué era. Bueno, sí sabía...

El mocoso de Goran me hacía algo de falta. Estando de Aprendiza, siempre podía hablar con Shura, Saga, Mu... o hasta el propio DeathMask, cuando andaba de buenas. Pero ahora viviendo sola en Capricornio, me sentía así, sola.

Ni Aldebarán que lo veía casi todos los días me podía sacudir ese sentimiento extraño. Saga iba y venía, algunos días conmigo, otros días se quedaba en su Templo... comprendía que no podía demandar su atención siempre, así que sólo me quedaba callarme la boca y dejar mis quejas para mis momentos a solas con mi Armadura o mis sesiones de Kendo.

Suspiré y me tapé un poco más con la sábana, abrazando una almohada. Me fastidiaba la idea de ir al comedor, así que olvidé el desayuno y me decidí a _morsear_ durante toda la mañana. Al carajo los demás, me daba igual.

Aparentemente me había quedado dormida de nuevo, porque me sobresalté al sentir unos dedos trazar suavemente mi espalda. Volví la cabeza asustada, para luego respirar profundamente y hundir la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Saga-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te perdiste el desayuno.

- No tenía hambre -murmuré soñolienta-, así que me quedé aquí haciendo algo más útil.

- ¿Dormir? Eso no es útil.

- Probablemente para ti, pero para mí es un lujo -repliqué, ahogando un bostezo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, qué más -respondió sin dejar de hacerme cariños con los dedos-. Hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente, ¿no?

- Tengo sueño... no sé por qué, pero tengo un sueño impresionante -me quejé, mientras él me volteaba boca arriba-. Siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón...

- Bueno, te dejaré entonces -dijo él alzando la ceja como lo hacía cuando algo no salía como él quería-. Duerme y vendré a verte mañana en la noche, ¿te parece?

- No... -murmuré _in a daze_-. Quédate aquí un rato, anda...

Él bajó la cabeza y atrapó mis labios en un beso.

Más tarde, después de un _lovemaking_ perezoso y lento como para desesperar a cualquiera, me sentía tan despierta como si me hubiese bebido cuatro jarras de café.

- Oye, _Theos-Dydimo_... -murmuré con la cabeza en su pecho, el cual resonó con su _hum_ interrogante-. ¿Será que le pido al Gran Maestro un estudiante? Necesito hacer algo más...

- ¿Más qué?

- No sé... recuerdo que entrenar a Goran consumía mi tiempo, pero... este Templo es demasiado grande para mí sola, joder...

Saga no respondió en un rato, contentándose con jugar con mis cabellos.

- Yo que tú no me preocuparía por eso, _Oraios_... pronto tendrás bastante qué hacer.

-X-

Había salido con Chloe a Athene por _supplies_. Cuando nos detuvimos en un puesto de frutas, noté un pequeño aparatito cuadrado encima del mostrador de madera. Un radiecito.

El bichito captaba bastantes interferencias, para luego reproducir a un locutor que comentaba, entre chistes y carcajadas, la última alocución del Primer Ministro de Grecia, quien había anunciado su alianza de interés social con el Santuario hacía dos años.

Miré a Chloe y nos hicimos las tontas mientras escuchábamos el programa completo, para luego comprarle al marchante una bolsa de naranjas y retirarnos con unas sonrisas hipócritas.

- Qué se creen esos cabrones políticos... -Chloe _seethed_-. Después de todo el trabajo que nos tomamos para hacer labor de paz, ¿para que ahora nos estén criticando y atacando a la Diosa?

- Precisamente ese parece ser el problema... -murmuré mientras nos colábamos al Paso de los CdC-. Metimos demasiado la nariz en sus asuntos y ahora nos van a atacar, eso tenlo por seguro. Voy a hablar con Shun, de pronto él nos puede dar razón de lo que está pasando en Japón con las empresas de Athena...

- Esto nos va a mandar al carajo, _mon amie_ -dijo ella echándose la bolsa a la espalda de manera casual-. Si _les États-Unis_ _et_ _la France_ se añaden a las protestas y críticas de España y el Medio Oriente, sólo quedaría Inglaterra, China, Rusia, Alemania y Japón para armar alboroto. Y eso... no puede ser nada bueno.

- ..._Damn it_.

- Así mismo.

Comenzamos a subir los escalones hacia Aries, cuando un Cosmo estalló en el Primer Templo, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Chloe se detuvo como si la hubiesen sujetado, para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

- _Ce qui_...? -dijo, para luego voltear y salir volada escaleras arriba. La imité pocas milésimas de segundo después, para llegar a lo alto de la escalinata y presenciar una escena bastante curiosa.

Un joven de aproximadamente veintitrés años, cabellos cortos blancos, en postura de batalla contra nada más y nada menos que Camus de Acuario.

Abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, pero más los abrí cuando Shura salió del Templo de Aries como una flecha y se interpuso entre los combatientes, que llevaban el cabello ya mojado por el sudor y el hielo que se iba derritiendo poco a poco en sus ropas.

- ¡Basta! Camus, _pull yourself together_! -exclamó con su tono de voz más autoritario-. ¡Zelha! Escolta al Maestro Crystal ante el Patriarca, por favor.

- _Yessir_... -murmuré mientras le echaba una última mirada a Chloe, quien miraba preocupada a su _erastis_-. _Ten four, Crabbie_?

- _Aye, capt'n_ -dijo ella y avancé hacia el joven, sintiendo un escalofrío. Este se volvió hacia mí y me dirigió una perfecta reverencia, mientras que yo inclinaba la cabeza en _acknowledgement_.

- Por favor... -dije mientras echaba una mano (la libre, la otra la tenía ocupada con las provisiones que había comprado) hacia Aries, donde Mu y Kiki observaban en silencio. El tipo obedeció y caminó hacia ellos, donde saludó con un _wave_ a Mu y le alborotó los cabellos a Kiki, para luego adentrarse en el Templo con andar suelto y seguro, como el de un gato.

Lo seguí mientras salíamos de Aries en silencio y subíamos las escaleras hacia Tauro, mientras fruncía enormemente el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Camus? No parecían cosas de él... pero ya me contaría Chloe, seguro.

- _Garotinha_-- por los Dioses... ¿eres tú, Crystal? -la voz de Aldebarán recibiéndonos en Tauro rompió el incómodo silencio mientras envolvía al delgado tipo en un abrazo de oso-. ¡Pero qué alegría verte, viejo! Ya me parecía extraño el no haberte visto por acá...

- El mensaje de la Diosa mediante el Gran Maestro fue claro, Aldebarán... -hasta la voz de Crystal era _smooth_, como la de un tipo mundano y versado en la diplomacia-. Así que me quedé un tiempo en Siberia y luego fui a la Madre Rusia... sólo para ver qué tanto había cambiado.

Aldebarán se echó a reír y me hizo señas para que me acercase.

- Pues el Santuario ha cambiado mucho, sabrás... esta muñeca ahora guarda el Templo de Capricornio, mientras Shura--

- Sí, lo vi allá en Aries... es uno de los Kagemushas, ¿no?

- Así es... Aiolos está vivo también, por cierto.

Esto pareció sorprender al recién llegado, quien miró fijamente a Aldebarán para luego mirarme a mí. Yo me crucé de brazos y asentí.

- Sí, la Diosa misma fue quien lo trajo de vuelta, al Robin Hood... quien por cierto, me debe una sesión de _sparring_. La última vez la interrumpimos por unas manifestaciones de Cosmo.

- Que es precisamente lo que me trae por acá -intervino Crystal-. Además de pagarle respetos a la Diosa, por supuesto.

- Y ser el blanco de unos cuantos Polvos de Diamante, _huh_? -_I sneered_-. Condenado Témpano, que le haga eso a Goran para que vea lo que se siente parecerse al imbécil de Odysseus.

- ¿Odysseus?

- Ah, un cabrón Ángel de Artemisa -respondí-. Además de tener un mohicano de mal gusto como peinado, tiene un don de gentes tanto o más amable que el mamarracho de DeathMask.

- Oh, maldición, el Cuarto Templo -dijo Crystal a su vez-. Esas máscaras son tan espantosas, siempre me ponen los nervios de punta...

- Ah, ¡pero ya no están! - terció Aldebarán, quien había sonreído al escuchar mi _rant_ sobre el Ángel de Artemisa-. Chloe despachó a todas las almas cuando ganó la Armadura de Cáncer...

- ¿Chloe? -preguntó Crystal, parpadeando. Yo sonreí y caminé alejándome de Aldebarán, alzando la mano.

- Como dijo Papá, cambiaron muchas cosas... menos mal que el ascenso es largo, así te podrías enterar de unas cuantas. Acompáñame, por favor.

- ¡Seguro! -exclamó él-. Aldebarán, ¿nos vemos más tarde para una partidita?

- Cómo no, compadre, ahí nos vemos -sonrió el otro, para luego fruncir el ceño burlonamente-. ¡Y cuidado con echarle los perros a mi hija, que te veo las intenciones!

- ¡Papá, ya cállate! -grité yo a mi vez, _annoyed_-. Dioses, Alde aún no entiende que ya estoy demasiado grande para la gracia... ¿de qué te ríes?

Había pillado a Crystal riéndose silenciosamente, tapándose la boca con una mano. Me di cuenta de inmediato que dicha mano estaba cubierta por un guantelete azul, lo que demostraba sin lugar a dudas que debajo del _cloak_ color marrón que llevaba puesto llevaba su Armadura. Muy interesante.

- Ah, nada, nada, que me parece muy divertido eso que ustedes se traten de padre e hija...

- Lo somos, a nivel... cósmico, si le quieres poner una definición así, _cool_ -respondí mientras esquivaba uno de los escalones rotos entre Tauro y Géminis-. Alde fue el que me encontró y me entregó a Shura para que éste me entrenase.

- Oh... pues me parece muy bien...

- Sí... ha sido de mucha ayuda, ese Toro superdesarrollado. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de "una partidita"? ¿Acaso ustedes apuestan?

- Todo tipo de juegos de barajas, pero Aldebarán no tiene mucha paciencia para eso -respondió Crystal con una sonrisa a mis ojos abiertos y mis cejas alzadas-. Juegos más bien infantiles, pero con las gentes indicadas pueden resultar bastante divertidos.

Parpadeé sorprendida y sacudí la cabeza, al tiempo que ingresábamos en el Tercer Templo, inspirando profundo su fresco ambiente interno.

- Recuérdame no aparecerme en sus reuniones de _gambling_, porque para mala suerte la mía -dije, a lo que Crystal soltó la carcajada-. No, en serio, la última vez que aposté algo perdí tan feo que--

- Que aún no has pagado esa apuesta y eso que ya pasaron más de dos años, deberías añadir -acotó una profunda voz que yo conocía como mi propia respiración-. _Dmitri_, es un honor verte de nuevo caminando entre los vivos.

Parpadeé de nuevo, mirando a Saga al otro de hito en hito.

- ¿Dmitri?

- Heh, sí, ese es mi nombre real -sonrió el aludido-. Saga, qué bueno volver a verte con tu verdadero rostro.

Saga sonrió brevemente y ambos hombres se dieron la mano.

- _Wait, that's it?_ -pregunté alzando la ceja-. ¿Dónde están las palabras de afecto y los violines, las chispitas y los besitos? Ustedes si son aburridos, joder.

Saga soltó la carcajada mientras que Crystal -Dmitri- me veía como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

- Ella tiene el mismo maldito sentido del humor de Shura, no le hagas caso -dijo Saga palmeando el hombro del peliblanco-. ¿Van con el Patriarca? Les acompaño, si gustan.

_Tch_, cualquiera cae y se desnuca con tanta amabilidad, pensé con un _smirk_. Mi _erastis_ se dio cuenta de mi tren de pensamiento y me echó una mirada de reojo, a lo cual respondí mirando al techo inocentemente.

¡Mi azulejo tonto estaba celoso! Oh, esto era _priceless_.

Dejando que los hombres avanzaran delante de mí, continuamos el ascenso por la Calzada Zodiacal, mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una conversación en ruso y yo no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decían... hasta que me obstiné.

- Es mala educación emplear idiomas delante los no hablantes -interrumpí un _ramble_ de Saga, quien se volvió a mirarme con Crystal-. No hablo ruso, coño, hablo inglés, español, un poco de francés, algo menos de italiano y entiendo lo suficiente de griego como para no insultar a nadie sin querer, ¡pero no me jodan con el condenado ruso, carajo!

- Discúlpanos, Zelha, es que me sorprendieron mucho los hechos que me relata Saga -dijo Crystal llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Entonces dices que la pelirroja que andaba con Zelha cuando Shura intervino...

- Ella es la Santa de Cáncer ahora, sí... aunque DeathMask no ha dejado de aparecerse por aquí de vez en cuando. Shion se las arregló para mantenerlo con una traílla corta, pero básicamente el Templo cambió radicalmente. Míralo tú mismo.

- Oh...

Esa era la reacción que tenían los que habían conocido el Templo de Cáncer antes de que Chloe hiciese el _revamp_. Sonreí mientras continuábamos, para escuchar el familiar ladrido de la mascota de la Molusca.

- Pero si es Ninja -dije, inclinándome a rascarle la cabeza al perro-. ¿Te estás portando bien? ¿Seguro? Bueno, si sigues comportándote la próxima vez que venga te daré algo de comer, ¿vale?

Alcé la vista para ver a unos sonrientes azulejo y peliblanco.

- Qué, ¿nunca han hablado con animales? -pregunté yo con sarcasmo-. Es lo mismo que hablar con las Armaduras, lo que pasa es que a diferencia de estas criaturitas, las Armaduras responden directamente.

- Interesante concepto -dijo Crystal, arrodillándose a palmear al perro-. Las vibraciones de las Armadura pueden decirte en qué estado de ánimo se encuentra...

- Justamente... ¿viste que no es mentira mi teoría? -le saqué la lengua a Saga, quien se encogió de hombros mientras me lanzaba una de sus sonrisitas enigmáticas. Dejando al perro, continuamos el ascenso por las Doce Casas. Crystal fue particularmente bien recibido por Aioria y Marin, mientras interrumpían por un momento su entrenamiento y saludaban cordialmente al peliblanco. Además, Dohko interrumpió una narración que le contaba a Shiryu para abrazar entrañablemente a un sorprendido Dmitri, quien era llamado así igualmente por el Santo de Libra. Shiryu inclinó la cabeza con respeto hacia Crystal, para decir de paso que Hyoga regresaría pronto al Santuario, pero que estaba de momento en Japón con Seiya y Shun. Esta información trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Dmitri, pero se las arregló para enjugarlas con una sacudida de su cabeza.

Por lo visto, el Maestro Crystal era muy querido entre los viejos del Santuario. Pillé a Saga poniendo una carota, así que alcé la barbilla, llamándole la atención. Sacudí la cabeza reprobadoramente y me acerqué a Dohko, quien en ese momento le contaba algo a Crystal.

- ¿Vamos? Que si no el _guilt trip_ se va a alargar más...

Ambos se me quedaron mirando sin entender, pero mis palabras iban dirigidas a Saga, y éste lo sabía bien.

Después de una cordial despedida del Tigre y el Dragón (siempre me había querido referir a ellos así, jajaja), continuamos el ascenso, para encontrarnos con Milo en la puerta de Sagitario hablando con Aiolos, quien sonrió azorado ante el _double-take _que hizo Crystal al verle. Luego de unas palabras y una profunda reverencia respetuosa por parte del Santo Azul hacia el Arquero Dorado, entramos a mi propio Templo, por fin.

- Esperen, voy a dejar esto y continuamos -dije, corriendo a la salita escondida que me había acostumbrado en llamar cocina para dejar las naranjas y algunas otras cosas. Pasa salir y encontrarlos frente a la Estatua de la Recompensa, hablando con Camus. Cómo nos había alcanzado, no sé, pero el caso es que estaban los tres platicando... en ruso-. Ah, joder, ¡ustedes pueden irse a la porra con todo e idioma!

- No es nuestra culpa que no sepas ruso, Capricornio -dijo Camus en francés, lo que me picó más todavía. Me crucé de brazos y le lancé un _smirk_.

- Y no es mi culpa que no sepas español o inglés, Don Paleta -respondí diciéndole el mote en español, para escuchar la carcajada de Shura precediéndole al entrar a Capricornio.

- Déjalo tranquilo, suficiente tiene con lidiar con aquella Crustácea de mal carácter -añadió mi querido Maestro en español, para yo acompañarlo con unas risitas.

- Sí, claro, porque tú no te mueres por estar en su lugar -repliqué haciendo a Shura fruncir el ceño instantáneamente-. _Admit it; you are in dire need to get laid_.

- Pretenderé que no escuché eso de tu boca, quilla, para no rompértela por falta de respeto.

- Ouch -añadió Saga con sarcasmo, había escuchado el intercambio completo sin decir nada. Yo le había dado unas cuantas lecciones de español, dándome cuenta de inmediato que el condenado era _gifted_ con los idiomas-. Se te salió el tiro por la culata, Cabrita. Vamos, que Shion está esperando.

- Yo aquí me quedo, no tengo nada que buscar allá arriba -_I sneered_-. Además, tengo una cita con Aiolos. Me va a enseñar un truco que me puede resultar útil para cuando tenga que usarlo contra uno de mi propio signo.

Shura _glared_ y Saga también, pero por distintos motivos. Jijijiji.

- Que alguien encienda las antorchas saliendo, para que no quede esto tan oscuro -rematé echándome el cabello hacia atrás y regresándome por la puerta frontal-. Un placer conocerte, Dmitri de Crystal, es un verdadero alivio ver que no todos los Santos de Hielo son unos pendejos emocionales.

Salí de Capricornio con una sonrisa triunfal. Tómala, Saga, por necio. Tómala, Shura, por idiota. Tómala, Camus, por dramático.

ARGH, hombres.

_Creo que mejor me voy a ver a Padma_, pensé con el ceño fruncido.

-X-

Contando los días desde mi último período, eché una maldición al aire. Con razón tenía tan poca paciencia últimamente, pronto tendría la visita mensual y Saga tendría que fajarse un palo, porque no iba a quererlo ver ni en pintura.

Los primeros meses no fue de mucha importancia, dado que él se quedaba en su Templo y eso; pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y el maldito té que había conseguido mi _dealer_ favorita hacía sus efectos, con sus correspondientes calambres, cólicos y dolores que me sacaban de quicio. Por eso, preferí decirle que me dejara lidiar con eso sola que tenerlo al lado con comentarios fuera de todo orden.

Porque resultaba que mi querido peluche le encantaba fastidiarme cuando yo andaba en mi peor humor. Decía que era la mejor manera de entrenar conmigo, viéndome tan furiosa como una leona a la que le quitan la cría. Era el único, de hecho, porque Shura y Aldebarán no se me acercaban cuando andaba con el PMS a millón. (1)

Por eso, me tocaba ir a Cáncer a tomarme el condenado tecito, si es que quería continuar haciendo travesuras sin consecuencias qué lamentar. Suspiré profundamente y entré en Virgo ponderando incoherentemente sobre las impresionantes habilidades de la Molusca de conseguir cuanta cosa uno quería. Me había regalado una serie de siete libros de un autor francés, diciéndome que iba a amar esa septología si miraba _the big picture_ en la trama principal. (2)

Me hice adicta a esos libros en poco tiempo, teniendo que aguantarme unas cuantas quejas de Saga por no hacerle caso cuando él quería. A cambio, le di el primer libro y le dije que leyese algo bueno para variar y que dejase de joder tanto. Bonitas noches pasábamos cada uno embebido en la lectura, y aunque yo iba más adelantada, me leía unos pasajes que le llamaban la atención con su correspondiente _witty remark_ posterior.

Aunque una de esas noches fue que me sorprendió horrores al sacar de un bolsillo un par de lentes para leer, poniéndoselos tan casualmente como si los hubiese usado todo el tiempo. A mi pregunta, me dijo fastidiado que se los había pedido a Chloe porque la luz de las velas "le cansaba los ojos".

Mi peluche azul se estaba poniendo viejo, pensé con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza saludando a Shaka y saliendo de su Templo al poco rato, recordando que tenía que bajar a ver a Padma porque había accedido a entrenar con ella. Llegué a Cáncer silbando una canción que habíamos escuchado en Athene, para encontrarme con Chloe hablando animadamente con un tipo de pelo azul claro, que sostenía a sus espaldas una Caja de Pandora con una Lira grabada en su superficie.

- _Yo_... -dije, mientras ellos se volvían. Ella me sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y apuntó al hombre, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia mí.

- Zel, él es Orfeo de Lira, uno de los Plateados que vino a ver a Athena -dijo Chloe, mientras yo asentía hacia el tipo-. Orfeo, ella es Zelha, la inquilina del Décimo piso-er, Templo, jeje.

- Ojos tan dorados como la Armadura del Portador de la Espada Cantadora -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Un placer conocerle.

- Sí... claro, el placer es mío -respondí, incómoda-. _Crabbie_, ¿tienes el tecito aquél?

- _Oui_, tú sabes dónde está -contestó ella. Los saludé con una mano y me escondí en la que había sido habitación mía y de Chloe, que ella había transformado convenientemente en mini "_kichinette_". Me serví el endemoniado brebaje y me lo apuré de un trago, soltando una maldición en griego españolizado al degustar esa horrenda mixtura pasando por mi garganta.

_ACK_.

Bajando hacia Géminis, Tauro y Aries, salí de la Calzada Zodiacal después de un buen rato y unos tragos de agua para pasar el mal sabor, hacia donde sabía me iba a encontrar con un par de hermanos peleando como si fuesen cada uno reencarnaciones de Zeus. Aiolos y Aioria se volvieron a mí con una sonrisa, mientras el Arquero se secaba el sudor con la banda roja que tenía atada en la cabeza.

- Y la Dama del Lago se digna a regalarnos con su presencia (3)-dijo, jocoso. Yo le saqué la lengua mientras Aioria se reía-. ¿Vienes por otra pelea, Cabrita?

- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ahora los quiero a los dos -respondí con sarcasmo alzando los puños cubiertos en cuero y vendajes-. ¡A ver si esos _zaps_ de electricidad son útiles para algo!

- ¿Los dos? ¡Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras! -exclamó Aiolos yendo velozmente hacia mí, lo que me dio el chance de saltar y pasarle por encima de la cabeza para luego correr hacia Aioria con el Cosmo encendido. Este no se inmutó y levantó el pie, deteniendo mi puño y contestando con otro puñetazo por su parte, el cual detuve con el protector del antebrazo, bajando la cabeza a tiempo para esquivar una mano de Aiolos.

Pronto me di cuenta que no podía con los dos a la vez, si no quería llegar al Templo con un estilo electrizado en el cabello. Tenía que separarlos y romper su táctica de equipo si quería ganarle a los condenados.

Por eso, encendí mi Cosmo nuevamente y ataqué a Aiolos con un combo de patadas y puños, para luego hacer un mortal atrás cuando sentí la presencia de Aioria a mis espaldas. De un fuerte empujón con el pie, los mandé a ambos al suelo al mismo tiempo que el puño de Aioria conectaba en el mentón de Aiolos y viceversa.

Caí al suelo muerta de la risa al ver que el truco más viejo del libro había funcionado contra los hermanos más famosos del Santuario, después de un par de Gemelos Cósmicos con delirios de grandeza de parte y parte.

- Tan chistosita, la Cabra -se burló Aiolos, frotándose el mentón-. Hermano, tu puño pesa.

- Como si el tuyo no pesara, hermano -se quejó el otro-. Ahora seremos el hazmerreír por habernos dejado ganar por una muchachita.

- Ay sí, porque Marin tampoco te ha pateado el trasero unas cuantas veces, gatito -repliqué con una carcajada-. _She owns you bad, sugah_!

- Ah, ¡ya cállate! -cortó él, pero eso no impidió que Aiolos y yo nos borráramos de la risa al ver su sonrojo-. Me voy, tengo que ir a verla... Seiya regresa hoy con Hyoga y Shun, así que seguramente hoy habrá reunión con Shion...

- Claro, claro -respondió Aiolos cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo-. ¡Te traen con la cuerda corta, Aioria!

Solté la carcajada larga al escuchar el _whine_ de respuesta de Aioria antes de marcharse, para luego ver a Aiolos que se echaba en el suelo junto a mí.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

El juego de palabras que teníamos era perfecto: cuando él quería hablar de algo me retaba a pelear, siempre ganándome él, para yo preguntarle eso. Esto invariablemente hacía que el Arquero se abriese, contándome una cuita que le amargaba la existencia.

- Sí -respondió él-. Aunque de verdad me asombra cómo ha crecido mi hermano... ahora yo soy el menor y él cuida de mí... cuando antes era al revés.

- ¿Aún piensas en el pasado? Déjalo atrás, Aiolos, no vale la pena el que te comas la cabeza pensando en lo que fue y lo que no pudiste ver...

- No, no es eso... es que me sorprende que Aioria tenga novia -dijo él echándose a reír-. Y más siendo una de las Amazonas de Plata, ¿ves?

- Me contó Shiryu que Marin siempre le hizo tilín a Aioria, desde el tiempo en que Seiya estaba entrenando aquí -le conté, mientras él asentía-. De hecho, Aioria también le hacía tilín a ella, pero como es una chica tan tímida, pues... amigos nada más, hasta lo de la abolición de la Ley de las Amazonas. A partir de ahí, todo fue _downhill_ para ellos.

- Eso fue otra cosa que me dejó loco -respondió rascándose la cabeza-. Siempre vi a las mujeres con esas máscaras y cuando vuelvo... todas mostrando la cara de la manera más normal, como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre. Me sorprendió al ver a Chloe mirándome libremente cuando Athena me despertó...

- Y apuesto que la visión te perturbó -intervine con un _snicker_. Él soltó una risita y se levantó.

- Más que todo por verla vistiendo la Armadura de Cáncer y a DeathMask al lado, tan normales ellos... pero cuando vi a Athena, no vi más nada. Ella llenó mis sentidos de tal manera que no supe ver ni el camino de regreso a la vida.

- _Yeah, I know the feeling_ -dije sonriendo, mientras me levantaba también-. ¿Seguimos o lo dejamos para mañana?

- Para mañana, quiero ver a Seiya... me escribió diciendo que vendría con su hermana, que quiere presentárnosla... debe andar brincando en una pata porque por fin la encontró.

- Sí, lindo el Pony, muy lindo... provoca volver a pintarlo de azul para que sea serio, heh.

- Chica, pero qué mala sangre le tienes a Seiya -dijo él mientras iniciábamos el camino de vuelta.

- No más de la que le tenía a Saga cuando lo conocí... pero eso también fue diferente. Siempre tan arrogante y pagado de sí mismo, me enloquecía... hasta que encontré la manera de tumbarlo de su pedestal, pero pagué tres meses en coma por la gracia, jaja.

Aiolos parpadeó, sorprendido.

- ¿Y lo dices así tan fácil?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? Si tú y él son los que aún me ganan en los entrenamientos, hasta a Shura y Aldebarán pude ganarles alguna vez, pero a ustedes... no mijo, es imposible.

- Menos mal que estamos del mismo lado, ¿no?

- Ay, tan chistosito el Robin Hood -dije con un _sneer_-. A ver si te empatamos con la hermana de Seiya al menos, para que te bajes de ese pedestal tú también, so necio.

Las carcajadas de Aiolos no ocultaron su repentino sonrojo, lo que hizo que yo me echara a reír también, mientras subíamos las escaleras de la Calzada Zodiacal a la carrera.

Aunque no era tan mala idea... pensé maliciosamente mientras entrábamos en el Primer Templo y le enviaba un guiño a Mu, quien me respondió con una sonrisa.

-XxX-

(1): PMS: Pre-Menstrual Syndrome. O lo que es igual, Síndrome Pre-Menstrual, esas ganas que tenemos todas las mujeres de hacer explotar el mundo cuando andamos en esos días. xD

(2): Alusión a "Los Reyes Malditos", de Maurice Druon. Chiste personal entre Argesh Marek y su servilleta, pues a ambas nos encantan esas historias de intriga monárquica.

(3): En las leyendas, la Dama del Lago fue la que le entregó al Rey Arturo la sagrada espada, Excalibur. Podría decirse que este sarcasmo sutil es un cumplido amistoso por parte de Aiolos.

-XxX-

¡Gracias por leer! 8D


End file.
